


Punishment

by orphan_account



Category: tommyinnit - Fandom
Genre: Age Difference, BoyxBoy, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Kissing, M/M, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Underage - Freeform, Underage Rape, non-con, pnsfwmctwt, problematic, tombur - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:20:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27424846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Wilbur get's mad at Tommy for allowing Quackity in Pogtopia, and decides to punish him.
Relationships: Tombur, Wilbur Soot/TommyInnit
Comments: 39
Kudos: 310





	Punishment

**Author's Note:**

> This is nsfw if you don't like don't interact :)

Wilbur was pissed. Tommy had let Quackity into Pogtopia, the tall male was beyond the point. He just keeped messing up, he couldn't do anything right. Wilbur needed to put the boy in his place show him who's boss. At this point he didn't care, he wanted to do it. It didn't matter when or how, but he would do it. Wilbur had arranged for Tommy to meet in a secluded area in Pogtopia, it had a few items in there which would make great surfaces to toy with him on. Everything was there. 

Tommy knew he should of asked, but it was an spur of moment decision. Big Q told them everything he knew, which was a lot. Tommy walked over to the area, eyes scanning the place. It was far from the other areas of Pogtopia, which he assumed was on purpose. “Hey Wil!” he grinned, happy to spend time with the older male.

The two entered the room Wilbur had sent up. It seemed like at normal room at first inspection, and nothing would be suspicious unless investigated. He let out a grin, excited for what was to come. I mean, it's not every day this happens.

"Ah Tommy, there you are we need to talk. It's about Big Q."

He knew he should of asked, but Quackity was (hopefully) an reasonable adult, and with Wilbur, being slightly unstable, he needed that. Plus he missed the older male. It was only the three of them, Techno wasn't truth worthy, especially after killing Tubbo, Wilbur want to blow up Manburg, and at the mention of Quackity he shifted.

"What about him?" The younger male asked, head tilted to the side, he felt uneasy, something was wrong. "I know i should've of asked, but he an great asset! He know so much of what Jshit is planning!"

"No Tommy, we don't know what Jschlatt is planning, but bringing Quackity here? And without my permission? For God's sake Tommy you're an idiot! I'm honestly fed up with you and your silly antics, you need to grow up and think reasonably. If you're going to act like a kid you'll be treated like one."

Wilbur was enraged, he just wanted to bend Tommy over and fuck him with no prep right now. But no, he needs to take it slow, don't want him to run away and tell.

"You know what happens to bad kids right? They get punished."

Tommy was uncomfortable, it felt off. Listening to the other talk, a deep frown etched was on his face. "I'm not acting like an kid! we need more allies if we want to defend ourselves!" he shouted. 

It felt like his heart stopped in his chest and he took a step back. Eyes scanning the area. He could go and make a run for the tunnel.

"I'm not your kid, you can't punish me!" Tommy snapped without thinking, his whole being was telling him to run, to go find help, but who will help him. Techo was, who know what wrong with Techno, Big Q went to get items. and Wilbur was the one making him afraid.

"Oh for God's sake Tommy! This is why I was president, and not you!"

He laughs, he truly has lost it. Maybe if he was sane enough he would reconsider it, but it was too much. He was too far in.

"Whether you're my kid or not, I'm the one looking after you, I'm the one who makes sure you're safe and I'm the one who took you in when no-one else would. Now, be a good boy and stay there Tommy."

He approached Tommy, a blank expression on his face. He didn't feel any remorse for what he was about to do.

The boy took a step back. Tears filled his eyes as he listen to the other speak. He was right, the other did look after him, kept him safe and took him in. But he didn't feel safe. he was scared. The blank expression scared him. Tommy was just a kid, a scared kid and he did what every kid did, and ran, he ran back the way he came. He didn't know what come over him. They were the only ones there. He could hide out somewhere. Wait for Wilbur to calm down. He had a feeling, that he wouldn't like what happened next. Trying to form an plan to get out quickly.

It wasn't that hard for Wilbur to catch up to Tommy - he’s taller, larger, older and much faster after all. He placed a hand on Tommy's shoulder.

"Running is only going to make it worse Tommy, please don't."

He ushered Tommy back to the room, this time closing the door. He smiled, attempting to calm the tense situation. Wilbur reached over and tilted Tommy’s chin with one finger, so that he’s looking him right in the eyes. There's no going back now.

With Tommy's panicking mind, and just, pure panic, he didn't run that fast. The armor he was wearing was making it harder. When Wilbur caught up to him, Tommy was near tears, the whole thing felt off. He wanted to keep running but he listenedthis time, letting himself get ushered back into the small room nervously. Letting his chin get tilted up, gulping.

The smile did work, a little bit. Better then the blank expression from earlier. This felt wrong. Despite Tommy's small crush on the other male, he wouldn't admit it. He was waiting for the other to do anything, nerve dancing in his stomach.

Wilbur could see the fear in Tommy's eyes, he didn't mean to scare him, but he just couldn't help it. He embraced Tommy into a hug, then after a few seconds his hand started to trail up his back.

"Shhh, it'll be okay."

His hand was in contact with Tommy's cool skin, it felt soft to touch.

"You're gonna have to repay me though."

It still felt wrong, letting himself get pulled into an hug. Arms wrapping around the other. He was wearing the armour, but that can be removed easily. He could trust Wilbur, Wilbur wouldn't hurt him. He reassured himself, nodding. He tried to get closer to the other male. They hadn't hugged in a long time. and he miss the other thoughts. 

"How will i do that? I'm not giving up my armour or weapon." the boy frowned, but it was hidden in Wilbur's shoulder, he was slowly letting his guard down.

Wilbur let go of the hug, the smile still there but faint.

"You don't need to repay me in items, we're just going to do a little something. Now, let's take off that armour shall we, we need to embrace our tradition right?"

He said, taking off Tommy's armour. Oh how he wanted to remove anything but his armour, he wanted to undress him fully, but no, not yet.

He shifted, something was definitely off. Eyes scanning the room but he couldn't see anything off. Listening to the other speak before nodding. 

"Oh, okay, yes sure."

Before he could remove the Armour, he felt Wilbur doing it for him, his cheek exploding in a shade of deep red. not fighting back against him. He put the armour to the side, making an mental note of where it was. He was still on guard, sword still attached to his hip.

Wilbur noticed the shade of Tommy's cheeks and chuckled to himself. He gently tugs on Tommy's shirt, so Tommy is right in front of him. His hand trails down to his ass, as Wilbur began to gently caress them.

"You'll repay me like this, okay?"

He looked up at him, eyes filled with confusion until he felt Wilbur's hands on his ass, caressing them. He froze with panic at first, but managed to nod, hoping it wouldn't be painful. Tommy was a virgin, someone with no sexuality experience. Hell, he never had his first kiss, but every teenage boy dream of fucking, or being fuck in Tommy's case by their crush. it felt wrong. Shifting, he took a step back.

"i-it's wrong." he was already half hard.

"Oh Tommy, I know it's wrong, but you need to stop stepping back. You need to accept this."

Wilbur approaches Tommy again, ensuring Tommy had no way to escape his grasps. He lifted Tommy's chin up once again, Tommy's fearful eyes making direct contact with his own, his eyes that were full of lust. He continued to grope the blonde's ass.

"Now, you've been a bad boy Tommy, and you want to be a good boy right? And good boys do as they're told, right?"

He didn't step back again, not having any chance to. His eyes scanned the room, hoping for some escape. Biting his lip when he listen to the other said. He did want to be a good boy.  
"R-right." he gulped, his cheeks beet red, it felt like his cheek was on fire. "i-it... w-wont hurt." he was mentally cursing at himself for stuttering.

Wilbur brought his other hand down to Tommy's jeans, cupping the teens dick. Wilbur only grinned, pressing harder into the material. He leaned down so his lips just barely grazed Tommy's quivering ones. It was cute how fast he had given up- how fast he accepted his fate. Wilbur pressed his lips against Tommy's him slipping his tongue into the blonde's mouth, fighting with the other boys tongue.

He did wanted it, an small moan escape his lips when the other press harder onto him, he was quivering. His legs feel like they were going give up. despite being 6'3, Wilbur was still taller then him. He tried to copy the other movement with his tongue, unsure of what to do exactly.

The two's saliva mixed as muffled moans emitted from the teen. What a wonderful sound, Wilbur loved it. Moving the hand that was previously playing with the blonde's plump ass, he moves it to the boys pants, tugging them down, underwear following. Wilbur's dick feels trapped in his pants, but he won’t touch it until he’s done here. Wilbur eventually breaks the kiss, a string of saliva breaking as he moves away.

"Look at you, you fucking whore, already hard."

He didn't fight back, hoping Wilbur knew what he was doing, still blushing beet red.

"I'm not a whore." Tommy murmured, feeling naked in front of the other. "If anything you're the whore." he was right, in a sense. Tommy had an big mouth on him.

"You know, Tommy, I was going to be gentle."

Wilbur snarled, snatching Tommy’s wrists with one hand. Now he had really started him off. With nothing covering Tommy's ass now, he used his other hand and brings his hand up, the smack echoing in the room.

"Bad boys get punished."

A loud yelp escape his lips when his ass got smacked. Hands grasping the others shirt, tears in his eyes.

"Y-you call me an whore." he huffed out. "Why can't I call you one!?" he asked. His ass hurt.

"Oh Tommy."

Wilbur let out a chuckle, Tommy didn't understand the concept. Nor did he know when to shut up.

"Good boys know when to shut up, right?"

He asks, slapping his ass once again. Oh boy did he want to leave his skin with bruises, show everyone that he was his.

Letting out another yelp. nodding quickly. the slapping hurt and he wanted it to stop. "

Y-yes, o-okay I- I'll shut up." he whimpered. His boner was starting to hurt.

"There we go, good boy~ Now look how hard you've gotten, such a slutty boy, aren't we Tommy? Let me help you with that."

Wilbur moved his head down to Tommy's erection, as much as he hated sucking people off, it may be one of the better options for now. He gently licked the tip before taking in his full length.

Watching Wilbur, a small moan escaping his lips whilst the other sucked him off, Tommy's hands on the other's head, unsure of what to do. "W-wilbur." he moaned out.

The moans were wonderful, hearing Tommy moan out his name, it made him so hard. He placed his hands up onto Tommy's hips, forcing him to thrust into his mouth. If he was going to suck someone off, they'd enjoy it. It was a good job Wilbur had no gag reflex, otherwise this would of been over a long time ago. After a while, Tommy eventually got the memo, and thrusted into Wilbur by himself.

Wilbur continued, swirling his tongue around Tommy's dick as he continued to allow the teen to gently facefuck him. Fuck, I wanna turn him into a cockslut. Wanna have him craving my dick 24/7- that was running through Wilbur's mind currently. His hand reached for Tommy's balls as he gently squeezed them.

"I-I'm close." he moaned, eyes on the other, it felt so good. He had to admit that, he enjoyed watching the other on his cock.

Wilbur used his hands to rub the base, as his mouth continued to bob back and forth on the tip of his dick, he was going to make Tommy cum, and he was going to make him his. Tommy had just accepted his fate, it was funny if anything. And the way Tommy repeated Wilbur's name? He fucking loved it.

It didn't take much to make the other cum, unaware of the other thoughts. Hands left the other hair. eyes on the other, he felt embarrassed for cumming so quickly, but Wilbur was really good at it.

Wilbur had done it, he made Tommy cum. The cum leaked out of his lips, as he quickly took the dick out of his mouth. He spat out the cum, after all- he didn't want to swallow Tommy's cum, of all peoples. Now he it was time to prep the kid. He stood back up, Wilbur shoving his fingers in the boys mouth.

"Make sure to suck them well, it will make it less painful."

He watched the other, shifting as the fingers get shove into his mouth. listening to what he say. he move to suck on Wilbur's fingers, Wilbur did know what he was doing so it would be better to listen to him.

Wilbur cupped the boy's face, Tommy was doing anything Wilbur told him too. Tommy's saliva coated Wilbur's fingers, and after a while, he took them out.

"Alright, bend over, on your knees Tommy."

He did as the other told him to, shifting onto his knees, ass up in the air. 

“Like this?” he asked.

"Yes like that, that's perfect~"

Wilbur gently circled the entrance to his ass with his wet finger before inserting the digit. God was he tight. Wilbur loved the idea of fucking Tommy with no prep, him being able to tear him. But he couldn't do that, he wasn't that mean.

Tommy let out an small sound of surprise when a finger went into him, it felt weird yet good. He increased the amount of fingers in Tommy's ass, and began slowly spreading them out. He didn't want to hurt Tommy- at least not yet.

"You know, you're not as bad at this than I thought. I thought you'd be crying and begging me to stop, but you've just accepted it. You've accepted you're useless and worth nothing more than to be fucked."

The older male pulled down his trousers, before pulling down his boxers- a visible tent formed in them. He quickly grabs some lube from the chest that was in the room, coating his dick in it. Now it was time, the adult rubbed his cock against the younger boys entrance, ready to penetrate.

"You better be ready Tommy~"

he didn’t know how to react. he shifted slightly. ass in the air for the taller male. he could feel the other cock rubbing up on him. his cheek an bright red

“I am,” he replied.

Wilbur nodded, not that Tommy could see it though. Wilbur applied more pressure, pushing his cock further inside him. God was he tight, it felt so good. Wilbur wanted to wreck him, cum inside him.

"God you're so tight Tommy~"

A loud whimper escape him when wilbur pushed into him, adjusting to the other. it felt good, he had to admit it.

"W-wilbur." he moaned out

"Fuck you feel so good, I want to ruin your hole~"

Wilbur let out soft moans, the way Tommy was moaning out his name made him so horny.

He want wilbur to. "P-please.' he moaned. 'r-ruin me.'

He grips Tommy’s hips, his own thrusting entirely into the younger boys ass, it was that easy, the man had almost managed to convert Tommy into his own cockslut. He wasn't going to stop fucking the boy until he came.

"Fuck~ You're perfect, you're tight little hole fits nicely around my cock~"

He keep moaning out Wilbur's name, hands on the floor, ass up in the air.

"You know you really are such a slut, the way you just keep moaning for me, fuck you must be loving this~"

He thrusted harder, ensuring his entire cock entered the hole, at this rate he would cum very quickly. He loved it, Tommy was a mess. The thrusts were getting faster once again, more moans escaping the taller ones mouth. He was ready to cum, but wanted Tommy to beg for it.

"Fuck... I'm close Tommy, you know that? I'm going to cum inside you, but I want you to beg for it. Beg for me to cum inside you Tommy~"

He was close. wanting to cum again as well. "W-wilbur, p-please.' he tried.

"Oh Tommy, that's really pathetic is it not? I said to beg for it did I not? Beg for me to fill you with cum, and do it properly."

Wilbur was really disappointed with the response, giving Tommy a firm smack on his exposed ass.

An settle yelp escape his lips. “W-wilbur.” he moan. “P-please fill me up- p-please.” he begged.

“I-I n-need y-you.” it felt so good. “P-p-please.”

"That's much better~ Fuck, I'm gonna cum~"

With one final thrust, he releases, warm ropes of sticky white cum filling up his ass. Boy it felt amazing, cumming into the blonde teen.

“F-fuck.” he panted. it felt amazing, he have to admit that. body quivering.

Wilbur pulled out, taking deep breaths. The cum leaked out of Tommy's ass, and onto the floor.

"Hey Tommy, you did great. I think we've done enough."

Wilbur let out a pitiful smile, taking what had happened into account. He had just fucked Tommy, a 16 year old, I mean, he wasn't complaining, it felt great. He embraced Tommy into a tight hug, he liked to make sure everything was okay after

He was panting, looking up toward the other male. He was quick to hug back. Tired, wondering if he did good.

"Hey Tommy let's get you cleaned up okay?"

He smiled, running his fingers through Tommy's hair.

He shifted, he did want to be cleaned up, nodding. Tommy was quiet. He just had sex with his father figure and loved it. His knees were scraped and bleeding

Wilbur took Tommy's hand, helping him up.

"We'll go get you showered, and I'm sorry for calling you useless, sometimes it's just in the heat of the moment. I'll make sure you don't fall, you really did do great today Tommy. I love you."


End file.
